


Тотальное жопоголовие

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Sir_Wasted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Pandemics, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wasted/pseuds/Sir_Wasted
Summary: Несуществующая эпидемия несуществующего мира забавно и бесповоротно меняет человеческую расу.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тотальное жопоголовие

**Author's Note:**

> Беты — [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky) и [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula)

Все, как обычно, началось с малого.

Мила уже лет десять работала врачом-офтальмологом, когда всю профессиональную общественность взбудоражили случаи нового заболевания, возникающие в разных уголках Земли. Люди начали жаловаться на ослабление зрения, «помутнение ровно посередине», которое не исправляли никакие линзы или очки. Выяснилось, что на сетчатке глаза вдруг появлялась перемычка, в которой количество рецепторов было снижено. Из-за этого бинокулярное зрение заболевших людей воспроизводило картинку с приличным размытием. Возникала эта патология будто бы беспричинно; врачи, тоже заимевшие эту перемычку, говорили: сетчатка приобретает форму восьмерки или крыльев бабочки. За год болезнь распространилась по всем странам и городам, а ученые после длительных наблюдений пришли к выводу: это никакая не восьмерка и никакие не крылья бабочки. Это натурально форма жопы, и болезнь стоит назвать жопоглазием. Когда весь мир ожопоглазел, Мила понадеялась, что ничего страшнее и смешнее в ее жизни больше не произойдет, можно выдыхать. Она привела в порядок свои растрепанные после массовой истерии нервы и продолжила работать в центре — ведь все прочие болезни никуда не делись. К ослабевшему зрению можно было легко приноровиться, и жизнь вошла в прежнее русло. Мила даже поверила, что на этом внезапные мутации окончились. Ну что сказать? Показалось.

За изменением сетчатки последовали трансформации лица: веки потяжелели, а щеки начали расти, становиться такими огромными, какими никогда не были. Рот укорачивался и обрастал волосами по всему периметру, приобретая тем самым форму ануса; челюсть уходила вглубь. Новые губы с трудом разжимались для приема пищи, люди медленно, но уверенно переходили на детские смеси в бутылочках. Мир от жопоглазия переходил к жопоголовию, и никто не знал, в чем причина этого явления. Как-то раз Мила прихорашивалась в туалете клиники, с ней был ее коллега, чьи тяжелые щеки говорили о том, что процесс жопоголовия у него уже давно начался. Вдруг он ощупал свои уши и в ужасе завопил: «У меня на мочках растут мошонки!». Миле пришлось его убеждать, что никакие это не яйца, а настоящие маленькие жопки. «Иначе на них были бы волосы!» — сказала она, и под воздействием этого аргумента мнительный товарищ успокоился.

Помимо чисто физических неудобств, были и психологические — ведь форма лица становилась похожа на форму задницы человека, и это доставляло _неудобства_. Социологии отмечали повсеместное снижение числа влюбленных, исчезали клубы знакомств и свидания вслепую. Мало кто готов был показывать свой зад на публике, но природа посмотрела на часы эволюции и решила: пора! Приходилось, смущаясь, светить перед людьми своей нетоварной стороной в совершенно неподходящих для этого местах. Дряблые старики и старушки выглядели так, что без слез не взглянешь...

Мила воспринимала все с флегматизмом, присущим только тем эскулапам, которые давно вытерпели все, что могли вытерпеть. К ним относились врачи-офтальмологи — они оказались самыми стойкими к паническим настроениям в обществе. Правительства стран разводили руками, ученые хранили молчание. В новостях на эту тему то шутили, то видели тайный заговор, но чаще просто констатировали факты. Ким Кардашьян однажды не смогла поднять лицо от подушки и чуть не задохнулась. На неделе мод все модельные дома, не сговариваясь, запустили линейку одежды с шелковыми а-ля слюнявчиками — чтобы свисающие ягодицы не терлись о грубую поверхность одежды. Питомцы не признавали своих хозяев и в ужасе прятались от них. Самое грустное, что довелось увидеть Миле, — это видео бьюти-блогерши, которая придумывала макияж, придающий жопе максимально человеческий вид. В конце видео она расплакалась — получилось не похоже.

Несмотря на то, что в жопоголовах еще виднелись очертания человеческих лиц, люди массово вздыхали о прошлом, когда были нормальными. Наступило время, когда вышедшие фильмы стали собирать кассу не меньше, чем у премьер. При этом порноделы ликовали, а ролик под заголовком «Отымели ее в две жопы» наделал немало шума. С тем же успехом его можно было крутить в кинотеатрах как фильм ужасов. Сначала все подумали, что это нейросети, а потом режиссер в интервью признался, что побритой налысо актрисе заклеили малярным скотчем глаза, а сверху нанесли тональный крем. «Это не нейросети, ребята, это наше будущее», — грустно усмехнулся он. Человечество грустно усмехнулось в ответ.

Грусть и тоска по природным лицам вызвали эпидемию самоубийств. Она прокатилась по всему миру, и никто не мог ее остановить — правительствам даже пришлось эту эпидемию возглавить, чтобы взять под контроль. Выпуск препаратов для эвтаназии «на дому» стал легальным, а суицид — доступным.

Ученые не знали, как это лечить, священники не знали, как объяснить волю Бога или богов, лидеры мира не знали, что сказать. Тем не менее, все жаждали хоть какого-то объяснения. Было ощущение, что где-то там, наверху, происходит какой-то процесс, кулуарно решается проблема жопоголовости. Президент страны, в которой жила Мила, на протяжении всей жопоголовой эпидемии молчал. Страна ждала его заявления — и вот, однажды, его наконец объявили. Видеообращение транслировалось в одно и то же время по всей стране. Мила тогда как раз спешила на обед с друзьями, мечтая попробовать новую бутылочку в ресторане «Соскинъ». Когда обращение началось, и все жители прильнули к голубым экранам, она была на площади. На огромном экране, возвышающемся над зданием торгового центра, появилась заставка, закадровый голос громогласно объявил, кто и о чем будет сейчас говорить.

А потом показался президент. Все ахнули — его трансформация оказалась полной. Лицо было идеально жопно, человеческие черты угадывались только в тоненьком носике, выходящем из копчика. Глаза-щелочки, вделанные в верхнюю часть ягодиц, терялись на фоне дряблой свисающей жопы. Мила пришла в ужас от этой метаморфозы. Как? Неужели он заболел первее всех? Но тут президент вздохнул, руками чуть раздвинул щеки и начал говорить. Точнее, громко пердеть. Посреди звенящей тишины над площадью раздавались уверенные трубные звуки, шептуны и попукивания. За шумными человеческими вдохами следовал свист ротоануса.

Видео сопровождалось субтитрами, но их невозможно было разглядеть — слишком мелко написано, не для жопоглазых.

Кто-то заплакал, кто-то засмеялся. Никто не понял, о чем говорил президент.

Но все знали, что скоро поймут.


End file.
